


One Sentence Meme:  Roose/Walda

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Meme:  Roose/Walda

**Fluff**  
While her lord husband is away at war, Walda sits by her window, embroidering shirt after shirt with his bloody sigil, embossing each flayed man with a gentle kiss when she has finished her work. 

**Angst**  
After her brother's lifeless body is dragged into the Great Hall, Walda prays to childhood gods that she's never quite believed in, and to the queer old gods that inhabit her frozen new home, but nothing gives her comfort until Roose takes her in his arms that evening as they lie in bed, permitting her to spend her grief. 

**Unresolved Sexual Tension**  
She stares at her husband-to-be across the table, ignoring the roar of conversation, the clinking of silverware against plates, the slosh of the wine in her father's goblet, wondering how his pale hands would feel as they unlaced her bodice, and how those thin lips would feel, pressed against her own. 

**AU (Star Trek DS9)**  
She loves being the admiral's wife, loves how the Starfleet officers and the Bajoran militia aboard their temporary home all know who she is, and go out of their way to smile greetings as Walda wanders about the Promenade, but most of all, she enjoys standing hand-in-hand with Roose and watching the stars move about them. 

**AU (Super Fun Night)**  
Since she's the junior partner, Walda's used to getting the cases that no one else wants, and the Ramsay Bolton assignment is not an exception; however, the way his father smiles slightly when they meet, and the way that he looks her up and down, appraising her plump figure with approval, gives her a secret thrill, regardless of how inappropriate it is. 

**Hurt/Comfort**  
The only time that Roose has ever expressed regret is when things turn to talk of Domeric, and Walda presses his hand to her cheek, swearing that she will give him sons who will fill their household with laughter and continue their family line, hoping that in time he will forget the poor boy who is now dust in the crypts beneath him. 

**First Time**  
They couple together in the bed that she's slept in since childhood, her wedding gown a crumpled afterthought on the floor beside it, and Walda, despite her anxiety, despite the pain of her breached maidenhead, throws back her head and cries out with pleasure, knowing that not only has she triumphed over a family that assumed that she'd never be married off, she's found a husband who genuinely pleases her. 

**Friendship**  
He teaches her his method for keeping the household accounts, explaining the steward's arcane symbols, and Walda is most touched by how patient her new husband is with her, taking her in hand instead of decrying her stupidity at sums. 

**Smut**  
Her husband's hands clutch at her breasts, squeezing each of them, wandering to her soft belly, sliding between her thighs, and even though his fingers are cold, she never notices. 

**Death**  
She stares at Ramsay's broken body, a cruel smile twisting her lips, and although Roose tries to lead her away, she resists, one hand resting protectively on her belly, on their unborn child, wanting one last look, as if to assure herself that the babe will be safe, that they will be safe.


End file.
